


Ghostly Decorations

by Farato



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pitch Pearl - Relationship - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: Danny was looking up at the enormous tree his parents decided to get for this year’s Christmas. It was a Fenton family tradition to decorate the tree together but since the ghost attacks in Amity town were increasing, despite the approaching Christmas truce, his parents were off to fight the specters nearly all day long. And since Jazz moved out to attend a college over broad and wouldn’t make it for their celebrations this time around, it was up to Danny to decorate the Christmas tree this year.
Relationships: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076105
Kudos: 14





	Ghostly Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twelve days of christmas on the pitch pearl Discord server  
> Themes for Day 2: decorating, presents, jealousy, sharing

Danny was looking up at the enormous tree his parents decided to get for this year’s Christmas. It was a Fenton family tradition to decorate the tree together but since the ghost attacks in Amity town were increasing, despite the approaching Christmas truce, his parents were off to fight the specters nearly all day long. And since Jazz moved out to attend a college over broad and wouldn’t make it for their celebrations this time around, it was up to Danny to decorate the Christmas tree this year.

He put down the last box of decorations on the table in front of the TV. He looked around at all the scattered boxes and let out a sigh. Should he start with the lights? The tinsel? The ornaments or the star on the top of the tree? He shook his head to get a grip on himself before he approached the nearest box, which contained their ornaments. He picked it up and walked over to the ladder his parents managed to put up before the ghost detector went off again.

He climbed the ladder and put the box on the highest step. Danny started to hang up the ornaments. They had the classics like Angels or Reindeer, they even managed to find some cute little ghosts one year, and of course they had plenty of Christmas baubles in every color available. But his favorites are the ones they made themselves. They are ranging from painted wood plates to carved ornaments and some metal ones. Each told a different story of their family. Like the one Danny had in his hands now was done for the adventure of the first time his parents managed to catch a ghost. He reached over to a tree branch and started to slip the string over it.

“Danny!” An excited, deep voice hinted with an echo suddenly shouted behind him. He let out a shriek and lost his footing on the small steps on the ladder. In an attempt not to go down he blindly grabbed the nearest branch of the tree. He was relieved for a moment, before he felt the tree falling too. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact from the fall and their Christmas tree falling on top of him. But it never came. Instead, he felt a cold of intangibility rushing through his body. After the cool sensation passed away, he opened his eyes to see the radioactive green globes of his boyfriend looking down on him in worry.

Phantom set them both down next to the tree before he started to speak up again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The ghostly hero looked like he genuinly regretted scaring Danny, a green blush coloring his cheeks. 

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean to, Phantom. Just try to not do it again, okay?” Danny smiled at him before he looked around the living room. The tree was laying on the side, most of the ornaments he hanged up lying scattered on the floor and needles covering the carpet.

He turned around to face the ghost again “You’re helping me clean this up and hanging up the ornaments though.” He said with no room for arguments left. Phantom nodded, glad that Danny forgave him for startling him and causing a mess. Again. Phantom is not used to making noises when approaching other beings. Ghosts aren’t scared that easily.

“-antom? Phantom? Are you still with me?” Danny’s voice brought him back to reality before he could think about that anymore. He waved a hand in front of his eyes before Phantom shook his head to clear his mind.

“Sorry, what were you saying starlight?” Phantom asked him, noticing Danny’s cheeks reddening because of the nickname.

Danny answered, his voice even despite his embarrassment. “I was just asking why you’re here in the first place? Shouldn’t you be fighting off the ghost my parents are after?”

“Oh, the ghost actually flew of after your parents showed up, they have quite the reputation among the ghost now, y’know?” Phantom answered Danny, the echo gone from his voice for now, something he only did around Danny. “But to answer your question, I actually have something for you.” He stretched his hand towards the human and summoned the little figure he made for Danny.

It was a little ornament completely made of ice, there was a carving showing himself and his boyfriend together, their hands outstretched in front of them, tilted to from a heart.

Danny stared in awe at the ornament in Phantoms palm, the blush never leaving his cheeks. When he finally looked up at the ghost, his gaze was full of love for him. 

“Your parents told me you have that your family makes at least one ornament each year that shows off important memories, so I made this as a reminder of the beautiful year I had with you.” Phantom said, a green blush coloring his cheeks by now. “So, do you accept it?” The specter asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

“Of course, I do, Phantom.” He reached over and took the ornament from his palm, he carefully set it down on the table to his left. Phantom looked confused for a moment before Danny engulfed him in hug and positioned his mouth right next to his head, so he could whisper the following words into Phantom’s ear.

“Thank you, my hero” Danny whispered in a husky voice before he leaned back again to press a kiss to Phantoms lips. He didn’t hesitate to return it and moved his lips against the ravens before he pulled away and let go of Phantom.

He looked again at Phantom with a smile on his lips, the blush present on his face no doubt matching his own.

“But you’re still helping me clean up this mess.” Danny said, causing the specter to groan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not happy how this on eturned out but I don' want to rewrite it or start from scratch again, so this will have to do for today...


End file.
